Día lluvioso
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Jack esta enamorado de Hiccup desde el primer año de preparatoria, pero decide guardar silencio por el bien de su amistad. El tiempo pasa, y con esto su amistad va creciendo al punto que un día como cualquiera, Jack decide sincerarse con Hiccup a sabiendas de que aún teniendo ese dato, su amistad no se marchitaría ni cambiaría. Oneshot
Bueno, bueno. Como me atacaba la inspiración para escribir pero no para mis historias actuales y no quiero iniciar otras para dejarlas en el olvido o que se me junte el trabajo (?) si derrepente aparecen oneshots, es para descargar la inspiración y que pues...no más, compartirla (?)

Espero les guste uwu

 **Aclaraciónes: HTTYD y RoTG no me pertenecen ni sus respectivos personajes. De ser así Hiccup y Jack estarían juntos -inserte corazones aqui**

 **Advertencias: ninguna**

* * *

El constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el techo del dormitorio era lo único que rompía con el silencio que el chico había formado en ese ambiente de estudio. Las nubes tapaban cualquier rastro de luz que pudiese entrar por la única ventana con la que contaban, y su compañero de cuarto se encontraba más ocupado en sus tareas escolares que en prestarle atención siquiera para voltear cuando su libreta cayó al suelo.

Ambos adolescentes se mantuvieron en silencio: a Jack le gustaba leer sus historietas favoritas sin ser interrumpido mientras Hiccup se la pasaba concentrado en sus estudios y era difícil sacarlo de esa masa de pensamientos que se revolvían en la cabeza de quien ocupaba el puesto número uno en calificaciones escolares.

Pasada una buena hora, Jack se levantó de su lugar para poder ir a donde Hiccup estaba arrancando la cuarta hoja de soluciones y problemas de física, con una expresión que parecía mostrar un dolor estomacal y volviendo a escribir en la hoja en blanco que tenía en frente.

-Vamos por algo de tomar- se inclinó a enredar sus brazos en su cuello y fingir que le hacia una llave para que al menos dejara de prestarle atención a su tarea y se tomara un tiempo libre.

-Aún me falta mucho que hacer.

-Y apenas es la una de la tarde.

Hiccup no se creyó tan fácil eso. No cuando la lluvia lograba dar el efecto de que sus ventanas lloraban por el mal clima que estaba haciendo.

Bueno, decía mal clima porque era lo que todos opinaban, pero el encontraba algo agradable los días lluviosos y pintados con esos colores grises que lograban darle un efecto relajante a la vista; y más si era en esa temporada de exámenes.

-Está bien, pero no nos tardaremos tanto- Fue esa su única condición conforme cerraba su libreta, libro y de paso guardaba sus audífonos para hacerle compañía a ese chico que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Volveremos en unos minutos, horas…o quizá mañana.

-Ja, ja- puso los ojos en blanco sin darle mucha importancia a la cercanía que Jack estaba poniendo al recargar su brazo en sus hombros. Incomodándolo un poco por el único hecho de que cada que quería pisar con el pie izquierdo, esté casi pisaba el derecho del ajeno.

-Hablando de minutos y horas ¿Desde cuándo empezó a llover? Con el cielo así creí que era más tarde, como las 6 o 7

-Apenas lleva así desde las 10, pero no parece que vaya a parar tan rápido.

-Quizá este así todo el día.

-Quizá.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al cielo por unos segundos, disfrutando del relajante sonido que provocaban las gotas cayendo contra el asfalto, el olor a tierra humeda que desprendían las jardineras del campus, el aire húmedo y fresco que apenas lograba calarles lo suficiente para hacer que ambos se estremecieran…

-Hiccup. Si te dijera que me has gustado desde primer año ¿Qué dirías?

La duda había salido tan relajada y fluida como la misma lluvia, que ambos chicos apenas y se inmutaron por la pregunta tan directa y un poco vergonzosa que había sacado el mayor de ellos.

-Qué eres un idiota por decírmelo hasta tercero.

-¿Y si te dijera que salieras conmigo?

Jack veía el cielo grumoso, escuchando uno que otro rayo cerca del edificio, dejando que retumbara de manera seca entre aquella charla que estaba en la delgada línea de lo cursi y lo tranquilo.

-Te diría que no, porque no me gustaría ser la mujer en la relación.

Jack no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada por la razón tan simple que tenía su amigo para rechazarlo.

Pero al menos lo había sacado, no es como si fueran a dejar de hablarse solo porque le confeso sus sentimientos. Probablemente Hiccup lo había tomado como una broma y realmente no le importaba que fuera así, un peso menos era un peso menos.

-Entonces..- pero eso no detuvo a Frost de tentar un poco su suerte con una última pregunta.

-¿Ahora que?- la cuestión no iba de mala gana, pero si cargada con una sonrisa entre irónica y divertida por parte del castaño que no dejaba de ver la lluvia, algunos árboles y de nuevo las nubes como modo de distracción y relajación por la tarea anterior.

-¿Qué harías si te besara?

-No te dejaría- aunque no lo decía nada seguro e incluso con un tono que parecía despilfarrar un poco de ironía por esa sonrisa que se le había formado al chico.

-¿Quién dice que te pediría permiso?

-Serías un idiota aún más grande.

Otro silencio se formo en la conversación de ambos. Admirando ese paisaje que solo servía para pausas breves que servían para enfriar sus propias mentes aunque no lo suficiente para evitar ese impulso por parte del albino.

Jack había cortado toda distancia entre ellos al girarse en dirección a Hiccup y avanzar a paso lento y juguetón hasta él. Inclinándose lo suficiente para que sus labios apenas y rozaran con los otros, haciendo una pausa antes de fundirlos en un contacto suave y un poco dudoso antes de que Hiccup le siguiera el ritmo al corresponder contra ese contacto que rayaba en lo seductor y travieso. Uno donde ambos labios se fundían en aquel ambiente frío y a cada fricción de sus puentes, provocaba un calor que se expandía gradualmente en las mejillas de ambos.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Hiccup había dejado de ver al cielo nublado y lluvioso para dirigirse únicamente a Jack y soltarle en un susurro acusador a su persona.

-Eres un gran idiota.

Jack lo sabía, y la verdad si ser un idiota conllevaba el poder provocar ese sonrojo en su rostro y que aceptara su cercanía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

Pues bien, entonces sí lo era.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No? Espero que si, lo hice con amorts (?) -pone más corazones gays-

Nos veremos en futuros oneshots y actualizaciones, os juro que no las he abandonado pero cuando puedo escribir (cuando la escuela me deja) la inspiración..no llega ;-; *sob sob*

Descansen


End file.
